heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Refined
testing code for sby, dont touch uh this broke? ow precise or subtle. For the villain contest You're asleep. Then, suddenly, you aren't. Ice cold water runs down your back, shocking you awake. Once your vision clears, you gasp and your blood runs cold. You know it's her. You don't know how, no one knows what she looks like, but you know. That's when you remember that the reason that no one knows what she looks like. Everyone that's seen her is dead. That's when you know you'll never see the light of day again. "Hello, darling," she sings. Her tone is sweet and happy, but terrifying, because you know it's fake. She's the Midnight Killer, the Deathly Sight. She's anything but sweet. You start to shake. "Oh, don't be scared," she whispers, only making you more scared. "If you behave, this will be easy." She suddenly pushes her talons into your arms, and you struggle not to scream. "How do I get to your queen?" You suddenly feel a need to protect your queen. "I'll never tell!" you choke out, regretting the words the moment they leave your lips. "Wrong answer," she taunts. Suddenly, quick as a snake strikes, she releases silk from her wrists, and it wraps around your body, tightening, the pain worsening with every thread. She asks again, but with a more menacing tone. Again, you refuse, without meaning to. The silk rises to your neck, tightening, tightening. You can hardly breath, just enough to gasp. She asks one final time, and before you can stop yourself, you blurt out the answer she wants to hear. "Now, was that so hard?" she chuckles. "Unfortunately, your story ends here. You may think you matter sweetheart, but you're just a pawn." Suddenly she releases the silk from around your neck. You hardly have time to react before she adds more, now cocooning you in silk. Then you feel yourself heat up as she blows fire all over the silk, burning you alive. "Bye bye, little cookie," she adds as she walks away, but you hardly hear her over the sound of your own screams. Appearance You call me a monster? How sweet S e isn't call the Deathly S ght for no reason. Seeing her means ath, as she doesn't let anyone who has spotted her live, lest they tell their queen. She can't risk dragons knowing what she looks like. It would make her mission that much harder to achieve. They would know who to look for. That would ruin everything. She's someone you'd never want to run into, not l ast because she'd ill you for seeing her. She's terrifying. The long body of a LeafWing, a thick head and neck, leading along a snakelike body, curving down, then up, then down to her thin tail. Her limbs are also those of her dominant tribe. Her head wears SilkWing antennae, tall and thin. Her wings are huge and rounded, also SilkWing. She's, in her own words, a picture of perfection. She strives to look perfect, covering blemishes with makeup and oth cover-ups. Everything on her is in it's place. She's the image of an angel of death. The only clue to her NightWing side are her LeafWing scales. The ma scales are obsidian-black, wrapping around to her underscales. The scales around her head are medium-grey, as well as the leaf at the end of her tail. Her wings are a huge contrast to her main body, like bright chalk f eworks on a black background. They're hot pink, with pale green splotches in several places. Like a SilkWing you'd put on display, bright and colourful. She radiates menace, and her icy stares can make guards shake and f eze in fear. Her pale blue eyes are filled with menace and power. She's usually glaring or staring, until she has someone in her power. That's when she smiles. Her smiles are more terrifying than her glares. They're condescending and evil, and what make you realize you'll never get out with your life. She's scarred, but you'd never know, because she paints over her sc es, covering anything that could make her imperfect, something horrible in her eyes. Honestly, she doesn't find other dragon's disabilities as something imperfect. Just natural. And nature is perfect. Most scars aren't natural. She hates scars. She hates dragons that are corrupt, using their power to control the ones under their rule. Personality It seems you heard me wrong. You still need to di ' Despite the act that no one has ever seen her and lived, if you me the Deathly Sight, you know it's her. She's too creepy and condescending to be anyone else. Refined was once innocent and playful, with a tough shell that help her survive the teasing of her earlier years. After she lost her parents, she went into a downward spiral, becoming much different than she once was. She never really had a goal in life before, preferring t 'go with e flow,' as they say. Now, her goal is her life. Everything she does is for a reason. That reason is removing the queens from dragon society. That's all she cares about now. Also, keeping herself in the image she wants. The perfect leader, someone dragons would trust for just long enough to achieve what she must. She's creepy and sneaky, and not comforting in the least. When she ys something that would normally be comforting, it suddenly becomes scary. She's condescending, and loves to call her victims pet names, loves to watch them scream. She's always one step ahead. She knows what you're going to do befo you do. Trying to attack her is like a ticket to pain city, because this dragoness has no mercy if she's messed with. She likes whispering and speaking in a sing-song voice to the ones e captures, so she can make them as uncomfortable as possible. She likes to make them feel this way, because it makes her feel powerful. Why wouldn't she feel powerful, with her victims so power''less''? She's creative with her torture and murders. Burning alive, suffoca ng, making them stab themselves, the horrid list goes on, and on, and on. History I ask the questions. You answer them. Or you suffer Had you to d anyone when Refined was a dragonet that she'd become most feared dragon on both continents, they would have thought you were insane. The truth was, in the beginning, she was... normal. She didn't really stand out, or fully fit in. She was just kind of... there. Her friends and parents knew her best, as a dragonet with a tough s ll but a happy, sweet inside. She was bullied in her SilkWing school, but that's not what made her who she is. Something as common as bullying wasn't going to make her the monster she is today. Their harsh words just rolled off her, like they didn't matter. To her, they didn't. It was something quite different that made her snap, and it had to with her parents. Her wonderful parents, the sunshine and rainbow when she cried, the smiles when all she felt like doing was frowning. She never wanted to lose them. So of course something just had to happen to them, to ruin her (almost) perfect life. Maybe everything was so fast and sudden, you might think. Maybe it st... happened. Refined only wishes that was how it went. In reality, it was slow, and mentally painful. They left the Hives to find something they were always wanting to f d. They left Refined alone, as she was old enough, and very independent, telling her they'd be home in three days. So she hugged and kissed them goodbye, then, after they disappeared from view, waited and waited until they would finally come back through the same door they had departed from. They never came home. Three days turned to five, to seven. That was hen she decided to go to the queen. She'd send out a search party. Refined was sure. However, when she asked Adonis to help, the queen laughed in her fa . She told Refined that she couldn't send out any guards to find her parents, it would be a waste of guards that could be used to guard the Hive. This was the beginning of how she changed. The Hive was so strongly rotected, letting a tiny group of even five Pantalans go find her parents wouldn't make a difference. The anger she felt was powerful and gripping. There was no one she could use to calm herself now, so she was forced to keep down the anger she felt, letting it build up inside her. Five days later, her parents were found dead in the forest when som dragonets were exploring, an autopsy then revealing that they had been killed only three days earlier. The queen's guards could have saved them, if only Adonis had bothered to send someone to look for them. This was when Refined truly snapped. She began to believe that all narchs were corrupt, and only cared about their own safety. She vowed that she would, all by herself, create a world without queens, and it didn't matter what she had to do to achieve her goal. Even kill. The first thing she did was burn down her old school, in the middle f the day, with everyone inside it, after she sealed the exits. No one saw her do it (that she didn't deal with), and there were no known survivors. Not even her closest friends. She left this as a warning to the queen, writing on the ground outs e, A present from your worst nightmare. That was only the beginning of her horrific reign of terror. She w angry, and anger can make you do horrible things. She alrea had stains on her once-innocent heart. Nothing could cleanse it, so, she decided, why not just make it dirtier? That was what she did. After escaping Pantala, she hid in the shado , capturing guards and torturing them until they told her what she wanted. Then, once they told her, she killed them. In a disturbing way. She also took anyone who happened to glance at her when walking at ght, when she struck. She was the Midnight Killer, according to them, since she always struck close to or at midnight. She'd ask them if they knew anything, and if they tried to attack o sass her, she'd torture them just the same, even if they were a dragonet. She didn't care. They all needed to die, if they'd seen her. The only time she could be seen was after the power was hers. Relationships Queens? Kings? No one should be controlled by d gons so corrupt.' Parents Sequoia: Sweetest mother and singer Oathbr ker:' Wonde' ul father and storyteller Queens 'Queen Arachne:' Idiotic ' Queen Naomi: he most corr t of them all Queen Arbr ' Strange' Queen Moor: Distracted Queen ''' rthquake: Overly secret''' e Queen Sloth: Lazy 'Queen Scorpion:' Power-hungry' Que Seaweed:' Too quiet' Queen Adonis:' Stupid and self bsessed Queen Sparkler: oo energized Other May: Forme best friend Junebug: May's f ny sister 'Other friends:''' Quotes '"Now, that's enough chit-chat. I s time, pumpkin."' '"Why woul I let you go?"' "You've been naughty, little drago t. And you know what happens naughty dragonets? They get punished."' "You think I look beautiful? Thank you. Some might say I'm an ang ... of death."' ''"Oops! Be careful now, you might have a little '''fall"'' "'' am perfection. Imperfections are my enemy. And your idiotic mo rchs are imperfections."'' "Goodbye, old friends. I hope you know I wish it didn't have to e this way. Unfortunately, it must."' Goal Monarchs do nothing but control you Refined's goal is imple on the surface, but it's layered. She want an end to monarchs, who she believes are self-obsessed and corrupt. You might just think she wants to kill off the existing monarchs, and probably their heirs. But no, it's more than that. She wants to make the world realize how corrupt their leaders are, they'll turn on them and make the royals be no more. If that doesn't work, she wants to force them to surrender their po r to her. Not so she can rule the world, just so she can command others to do what is needed to rid them of monarchs, then tell them why she did what she did, and make them realize how corrupt their leaders are. That's when she would command that no one would ever rule above all, but set a line of rules that everyone must follow to keep the world happy. Otherwise they would have freedom. She thinks that the things she does are unfortunate, but necessary, nd thinks that she has good intentions, despite the fact that some of the queens are actually selfless and care about their tribe. Trivia You don't need to know about me. But I need to know ab t you.' She doesn't kill for pleasure, but because she believes it's neces ry :*However, when she kills, she enjoys it *She thinks she has good in entions, but *She prefers not to kill d agonets, but kills them if she must *Somehow Adonis doesn't realize the killer is Refined (Adonis is kinda dense honestly) *She's not evil because of her parents' death, exactly, just the fact that it could have been prevented had the queen actually cared Gallery You can't hide from me, darling. gallery on fanon